Chara (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Chara is the default name of the first human to fall into the Underground. They are Asgore's and Toriel's adoptive child as well as Asriel's foster sibling. Although mourned by the Underground's residents after their death, their adoration for the fallen child belies a much more sinister persona that few are aware of and is only revealed in segments of the Pacifist Route before being showcased in full on the Genocide Route. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C Name: Chara Origin: Undertale Gender: Completely inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: The manifestation of the want and desire to kill Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, Transmutation (Turned Frisk's body into their own in the Post-Genocide True Pacifist ending), Weapon Mastery, Energy Draining (Stole Frisk's Determination), Homicide Affinity, Possession, Incorporeal Form, Immortality (Type 7; died long ago), Data Manipulation (Able to activate a flag in the game files that permanently blocks the Player from seeing the True Pacifist ending), Soul Manipulation, Limited Body Manipulation (Can turn their own eyes into blank, black eye sockets), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation (Via Yellow Soul Mode and Determination), and Alternate Timeline Creation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Chara destroyed the game, which is an entire universe with its own timeline) Speed: Transonic to Supersonic (Within Frisk's body, their knife attacks move as fast as the bullets from the Empty Gun. Said gun is somewhat comparable to .44 Magnum, which has a muzzle velocity of Mach 1.04 to Mach 1.31) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Survived the destruction of the game) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee w/ weapons. At their peak, Universal+ Standard Equipment: Real Knife, The Locket Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Is a deceased being. Thus, they need someone to desire killing, in order to manifest, and then possess their body, which can only be done after a certain amount of kills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slash:' Their basic attack. Was used to destroy multiple universes at the end of the game, and is used as their most prominent means of attack. *'SAVE & LOAD:' The ability to SAVE in Undertale is basically the power to manipulate timelines. Chara can SAVE, thus resetting the timeline and creating a new one, and then LOAD the timeline. This can take place over the course of a few seconds if the user is skilled enough, and can, in a way, make them unbeatable to an extent. NOTE: Despite busting the entire game--which should contain many timelines for how many resets--it's made clear by extremely reliable characters that only one timeline can exist at a time. Flowey, who reset so much he knew the game in and out, states "this timeline." Timeline is singular, and there's plenty more where that came from. Asriel, who still has all the knowledge of Flowey and was the one with control of the verse, only mentions one timeline with "the timeline." To back all of this up, (Sans states that timelines stop and start. Stopping pertains to the act of ceasing or discontinuing. These timelines, after a reset, disappear; and between this statement and Flowey's, even though SAVEs are timelines by Sans' statement, we can conclude that they disappear once thrown to the side. Thus, Chara only destroyed one timeline at the end of the game. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2